


Tired

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to want her, but he couldn't seem to train his heart to not wish for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Might be terrible. From a discussion about the difference between absence of desire and training yourself not-to-want.
> 
> Prompt: virtue

He laid in the resurrection tank, eyes closed, allowing his breathing to slow, sinking into an almost mediative state as he contemplated his next move. Kara was proving to be more resistant than he'd ever expected. The fierceness of her, dulled slightly by her captivity, still dazzled him with it's brilliance.

He was glad he'd woken alone. If he had to endure another lecture from a Four on the virtues of patience...

Leoben was tired. Tired of dying, tired of resurrection.

It was a constant battle with Kara. She fought the truth with a passion that stunned and saddened him. _He_ wanted that energy focused on him. He _needed_ it.

He didn't want to want her, but he couldn't seem to train his heart to not wish for her.

-fin-


End file.
